Ishmael
Introduction (blurb) The ''Enterprise'' is on a peaceful mission at Starbase 12 when a bizarre cosmic phenomenon causes a Klingon ship to suddenly vanish - with Spock aboard for the ride. Spock's last message from the Klingon ship is cryptic and frightening. The Klingons are travelling into the past, searching for the one man who holds a vital key to the future. If they can kill that man, the course of history will be changed - and the Federation will be destroyed! Summary References Characters : • Jeremy Bolt • Joshua Bolt • Bummer • Pavel Chekov • Roland Francis Clancey • Biddy Cloom • Elizabeth Darrow • Donnelly • Sarah Gay • Gilden • Lottie Hatfield • Katy Hoyt • Maria Kellogg • Khin Khlaru • Killian • James T. Kirk • • Robin Manderly • Leonard McCoy • Sheila Meyers • Nch'rth • Joshua Norton • • Candy Pruitt • Reilley • Montgomery Scott • Sheila • Wu Sin • Spock • Aurelia Steiner • Aaron Stemple • Elizabeth Stemple • Hikaru Sulu • Trae of Vulcanis • Nyota Uhura • Dulcie Wainright John Bolt • Boogieman • Julius Caesar • T'ung Chih • David • Devil • Charles Dickens • The Doctor (Time Lord) • Harlan Ellison • Fate • Franklin • God • Ulysses S. Grant • Amanda Grayson • Guardian of Forever • Sherlock Holmes • Jules Home • Tzu Hsi • Jesus Christ • Edith Keeler • Khorad, son of N'gar • Larkin • Maria • Mephisto • Tom Naismith • Pied Piper • Franklin D. Roosevelt • Sarek • Satan • William Shakespeare • Sheila • Jules Verne • Victoria I • H.G. Wells Starships and vehicles :clipper • • • • • • train Locations :Heaven • Hell Starbases and spacestations :Starbase 12 Stellar :Algol • Free Space • Kasteroborous • Milky Way Galaxy • Orion systems • Tau Eridani Cloud Planets, planetoids, and moons :Alpha Eridani III • Earth • Gateway • Klinzhai • Mars • Venus • Vulcanis Planetary :Africa • Arizona • Barbary Coast • Boston • Bridal Veil Mountain • California • Cape Horn • China • Chinatown • City on the Edge of Forever • Columbus Avenue • Eagle Head Point • East Coast • Elliott Bay • England • Filbert Street • Gharhuil continent • Golden Gate • Grant Street • Grimsby • Independance • Japan • Madison Street • Market Street • Mexico • Missouri • Montgomery Street • Natchez • Natchez River • New Bedford • New England • North America • Olympia • Pacific Ocean • Pacific Slope • Philadelphia • Pine Street • Portland • Puget Sound • Rocky Mountains • Russia • Saigon • San Francisco • San Francisco Bay • Sansome Street • Sargasso Sea • Scarborough • Seattle • Shikahr • Sierra Nevada Mountain Range • Southeast Asia • Telegraph Hill • Thersach • Union Street • Vancouver • Van Ness Street • Virginia City • Washington • Washington, D.C. • Washington Street • Washington Territory • West Coast • Yarmouth Businesses and establishments :Barbary Coast Casino • Diamond Lil's • Florinda's Place • Grayson Plaza Building • Li Chang Laundry • The Orient • Palace Hotel • St. Brendan's Charity Hospital • Sexy Sadie's Literature Emporium and Haircutting Establishment • Wonder Bar • Yee Han Song Noodle Factory Races and cultures :Cyprian • Drelb • Gwirinthan • Hoka • Human (American Indian • Apache • British • Chinese • French • Hottentot • Irish • Italian • Laplander • Norwegian • Russian • Scots • Victorian • Yankee) • Karsid • Klingon • Kzinti • Organian • Orion • Trisk • Vulcan States and organizations :Allies • Communist Bloc • Confederate States of America • Hgrtcha Clan • Karsid Empire • Klingon Empire • Klingon Imperial Service • Klingon Intelligence and Security • Ku Klux Klan • Roman Republic • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Struan and Sons • United Federation of Planets • United States Army • United States Congress • United States of America • Vulcan Academy of Archives Other references :500th Cycle of Algol • American Civil War • Arastphrid system • arrow • billiards • blackjack • bow • cane • carbine • cards • carpetbagger • cent • Christmas • cigar • cloaking device • Comstock lode • cribbage • disruptor • dollar • Doppler effect • dulcimer • Ellison trials • Emperor of the United States • English • faro • fiddle • fleur-de-lis • flimsiplast • geometry • Godey's Lady's Book • Guardian Project • guitar • hammer • harp • hatchet • kaleidoscope • knife • knight • Library of Congress • loveseat • lumenpanel • megalopoli • Meiji Restoration • merry-go-round • Mickey Finn • microfilm • mind-sifter • The Minstrel Boy • New Year's Day • OmniRail Pass • Organian Peace Treaty • penny • piano • Pierce and Hamilton safe • pneumonia • pool-table • Prime Directive • prostitute • Protector of Mexico • Reconstruction • Red River Valley • saddle • scalpel • Shem • stardate • sword • tattoo • Three Score and Ten • Tillman's Factor • voltmeter • Wheel of Fortune • white dwarf • xelo-fax • Year of the Gashkrith • Year of the Snake Animals and plants :apple • bear • beaver • cat • Ceti eel • cocoa • coffee • cotton • cougar • daisy • deer • dog • duck • fox • hawk • horse • lark • owl • oyster • panther • pea • pelz • poppy • rat • rattlesnake • seagull • sorghum • tea • tiger • tribble • vanilla • venison • whale • wolf Clothing :calico • • coat • frock-coat • homburg • mackinaw • pajamas • pea-coat • petticoat • robe • shawl • shirt • skirt • taffeta • uniform • waistcoat Compounds, elements, and substances :aluminum • diamond • emerald • gold • iron • kerosene • Metebelis crystal • mica • nickel • opium • phylozine • pine • rubber • salt • silk • silver • sugar • trepidol • velofoam • vitamin B • wax • zedrox Food and drink :alcohol • Aldebaran depth charge • bourbon • brandy • bread • champagne • cheese • coffee • cracker • egg • fried chicken • Klingon megacaffinated coffee • moxie • porridge • soup • steak • whiskey Chronology ; 1486 : Karsid agents first arrive on Klinzhai. (Referenced by historian) ; 1540 (Karsid Imperial Year 930) : Klinzhai becomes a tributary world to the Karsid Empire. (Referenced by historian) ; 1669 : The Klingon homeworld, Klinzhai, is liberated from the Karsid Empire. From this point on, the Klingon Empire was modeled after the Karsid Empire. (Referenced by historian) ; 1853 : A gold mine shaft is dug outside of Seattle which would later prove hazardous to Jeremy Bolt and Candy Pruitt. (Referenced after accident) ; 1856 : Aaron Stemple arrives in Seattle and begins buying land. (Referenced in historical records) ; 1859 : The Comstock Lode becomes public knowledge. (Referenced in conversation) ; 1860 : Aaron Stemple buys more lots of land in Seattle. (Referenced in historical records) ; 1861 : The Confederate States of America's "Rebellion" begins. (Referenced in conversation) ; 1865 : The "War Between the States" ends, and "Reconstruction" begins. (Referenced in conversation) ; 1866 : Aaron Stemple bets that a boat load of New England women cannot find husbands in Seattle in under one year. He also buys more lots of land in the area. (Referenced in plot explanation) ; January 1867 : The Bolt brothers' boat load of women arrives in Seattle and takes up residence in the "Dormitory". (Referenced in plot explanation) ; September 1867 : Spock escapes Klingon custody and transports down outside Seattle, Washington Territory, the United States of America, Earth. He has amnesia. (In-story) ; December 1867 : Spock recovers his memory, foils a Klingon plot to kill Aaron Stemple and is rescued by the . (In-story) ; 1868 : Karsid drones begin monitoring Earth. The Meiji Restoration occurred in Japan, Victoria I ruled the United Kingdom and Tzu Hsi ruled China. (Referenced in historical documents) ; 1869 : Aaron Stemple becomes a member of the Seattle school board. (Referenced in historical documents) ; 1873 (Karsid Imperial Year 1056.3) : The Karsid Empire makes first contact with Earth. (Referenced in historical documents) ; 1873 - 1877 : Congressman Aaron Stemple convinces Ulysses S. Grant to repel the Karsid invasion. (Referenced in historical documents) ; 1930 : Edith Keeler is killed in an auto accident. (Referenced in internal monologue) ; October 1963 : The Cold War made this time the recommended target for any time travelers who wished to destroy Humanity, according to Trae of Vulcanis. (Referenced by historian) ; 1969 : Trae of Vulcanis is born. (Referenced in character backstory) ; Stardate 3492.6 : Spock is born into the Hgrtcha Clan. (Referenced on library computer) ; 2267 : The docks at Starbase 12. While on liberty, Spock snoops around a Klingon ship and disappears. James T. Kirk assumes Spock is dead until they receive a cryptic message from the Klingon ship. (In-story) ; Approximately one week later : The returns to Starbase 12 and, after much research, travels back in time to stop a Klingon plot. (In-story) Information Outside references *The novel has Spock interact with the leading characters from along with many other characters from franchises outside of Star Trek, including the Cartwright family ( ), Hokas ( ), a " " ( ), Viper pilots ( ), both the and the (Doctor Who), one of the gamblers from , and Paladin ( ). *In Chapter 8, the shipping company Struan and Sons is mentioned as a reference to 's (published 1966, set 1841). However, at the time this novel was written, Barbara Hambly had no way of knowing that Clavell would later pen (published 1993, set 1862) which was set much closer to the 1867 in which Ishmael is set. In-story *It also establishes Aaron George Stemple as an ancestor of Amanda Stemple Grayson-Sarek, much like Jeremy Grayson from Strangers from the Sky. Actor Mark Lenard (Sarek) played Aaron "Stempel" in . Spock's first name is given as "S'chn T'gai," while his pseudonym in 1867 is "Ishmael Marx." *In this novel, we learn that James T. Kirk majored in history, and "Jamie" was his nickname. Author errors *Riley's name is misspelled "Reilley". (Page 13) *This book, set in 1867, includes a crowd singing the song Three Score and Ten which was written to remember the death of seventy fishermen which occured in 1889. (Page 132) Editing errors *This novel uses the word "gome" once instead of "gone". (Page 93) Appendices Images ishmael.jpg|Cover image. ishmael-art.jpg|Cover art by Boris Vallejo. ishmael heyne.jpg|German language edition cover image. ishmael001.jpg ishmael002.jpg ishmael game.jpg External links * * Indomitable| nextpocket=Catspaw| prevMB= Indomitable| nextMB= A Little Seasoning| timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2267| date1=1867| prevdate1=A Q to Swear By | nextdate1=Martyr | }} Category:TOS novels